Before Her
by Novartis
Summary: Before her I could have lived my life in peace. Without chaos. Without feeling. Before her I could have kept my ways of death and blood. But now, because of her, I want more. I want love.
1. Before Her

Blood.  
  
The stench grows on you after awhile.  
  
I've been on this earth to long not to know it well. Most people would say it smells coppery, but there are no words to really describe it. I thought I was use to it, but that was before her. Before her blood. Before her smell.   
  
Before she entered my life 


	2. What We Are

Before Her  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Her eyes shot open in fear. She sat up quickly drenched with sweat, a pale hand over her heart. She looked around quickly trying to assess where she was.   
  
Her room. Breathing a sigh of relief, she looked down at her damp clothes, and felt a trickle of sweat slid between her breasts. She flung her covers away, sitting up. A cool shower would wash her fears away.   
  
Walking out of her room down the hall, she heard her roommate snoring softly away. Rolling her eyes, she stepped into the bathroom turning on the faucets. Shedding her nightgown she stepped in reveling in the way the water beat over her skin. Remembering her dream she went over it in her head.  
  
~Blood. Gods it was everywhere. The smell. She felt nauseated and her stomach gave in to the urges to empty. She leaned against the wall, sides aching when she saw him.  
  
His silver hair turned scarlet. The blood dripping down his body. His body crucified to the silver cross above the alter. Her mouth fell open in a silent scream as his eyes looked into hers pleading for help.   
  
"Kagome"~  
  
Shaking her head to get rid of the vivid images, she turned off the water, stepping out of the shower. The water dripped from her hair onto her back and legs making her shiver. Grabbing a towel she looked in the mirror. A delicate face with large storm-blue eyes stared back at her. At the young age of 21, she had bloomed in an attractive woman. Trotting back to her bedroom, she picked her jogging clothes out from her drawers. Changing, she tied back here hair. Slipping on her sneakers she ran out of the apartment into the early morning fog.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Movies and books lie, but they are always wrong when ignorant people write them.  
  
Crosses do not burn marks into our skin.  
  
The sun does not turn us into ash.  
  
We do not sleep in coffins.  
  
A church, if pure, will send shivers down our spines. The sun, when bright and strong, makes us drowsy. So we walk in the shade. Coffins are what we are buried in. They are destroyed in our urges to get out for our first meal.   
  
As for killing, that is an entirely different story. Killing off people at random disgusts us. We pick our prey wisely. We watch and pick who we want. A drug users blood would kill us slowly for his blood is infested with disease and harmful chemicals. A vegetarian's blood will not hold the protein and nutrition we need to survive. We must find someone who treats his or her body with respect. Who exercises regularly. Who eats well-balanced meals.   
  
  
  
The word hunt has taken on a whole new meaning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Running down the empty quiet streets, puffs of cold air vaporizing in front of her. A cold sweat trickled down the sides of her face, her spine, flowing down her chest.   
  
She couldn't get rid of the images. They flashed in her mind over and over again. The amber eyes tinted with red. The silver hair dyed with his scarlet blood.  
  
The blood.  
  
It was everywhere. Dripping down his arms from the pins slammed into his hands, the steady drip to the floor where it dripped from his feet and hair. She shuddered.  
  
~Blood should stay in the body~ She thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
His latest prey. A young women, just having reached the age of 21. A flower at the peak of her bloom. Went to a local college with her best friend. Keeps a healthy diet. Strong body.  
  
~Perfect body~  
  
He stared at her body. Long raven hair was tied up in a ponytail revealing the delicate arch of her neck. As he saw her stop for some water he watched her chest heave for air from her running. In the cold morning air her nipples had hardened showing through her thin sports bra. A flat stomach tapering into hips that were meant to be slammed against in the heat of passion. Her thighs holding her core in-between them. Long luscious legs.  
  
We are not without our lust. Though we have morals, rape is not something we frown upon, for we do not do it often. The reason, because a man or women cannot withstand our strength or power.  
  
But this girl.  
  
I will break her. 


End file.
